Nick Arcade/Quotes
Opening Spiels 1991 PILOT SPIEL: "Hey, you guys, pause those VCR's and put down those joysticks. It's time for NICK ARCADE: the show that tests your video savvy and your video game skills. Today, one lucky team will actually get to go inside a video game for a chance to win this fabulous bonus prize a trip to Universal Studios Florida. And now, here's the host of Nick Arcade, the best dressed Tetris player in the free world, Neil Sherman!" FIRST SEASON OPENING SPIEL: "ANDREA: Behind this door is the Video Zone, a place between our world and the video dimension. Waiting to challenge you for control of the Video Zone is one of the game wizards. Is it Merlock, Scorchia, or Mongo? These two teams will compete for the right to enter the Video Zone and face that game wizard's challenge. Who will it be? Find out today on... NICK ARCADE! And now, here's your host, a guy who (insert funny phrase here), Phil Moore!" PHIL: Thank you, Andrea, and welcome to Nickelodeon Arcade, where your video savvy and video game skills are put to the Ultimate Test. SECOND AND FINAL SEASON OPENING SPIEL: "ANDREA: Get ready for the ultimate video challenge as these two teams go head to head with the maze of electronic obstacles for the right to face one of our game wizards in the Video Zone! (insert warning or prepared phrase e.g. Get Ready, Get Set,) Here comes... NICK ARCADE! And now, here's your host, a guy who (insert funny phrase here), Phil Moore!" PHIL: Thank you, Andrea, and welcome to Nick Arcade, the Ultimate Video Challenge.’' Catchphrases Main Game "GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!"- Audience (when time is running out) "I'm here today with (insert name) of the yellow team and (insert name) of the red team. We're about to play our face-off game, (insert game)! (insert explanation of instructions to the game). And the player with the highest score at the end of 30 seconds will get 25 points and control of Mikey, our video adventurer to start round 1! (Players,) Hands on your controllers! Ready, set, go!"- Phil Moore before starting the first face-off "Hey let's meet today's players! Starting off with the Yellow/Red team, we have (insert players), say HEY! (applause) (insert info about contestants) Your opponents today are (insert names), say HEY HEY/YO! (applause) (insert info about contestants). Let's wish them all/both good luck! (applause)" - Phil Moore "Here's how we play/Let's the how do we play, outta the way: You're gonna take Mikey, our Video Adventurer, and you're gonna move him all around the screen, in every direction except diagonally. Now, as you do this, you're gonna run into our four Ps: Points, Puzzles, Pop Quizzes, and Prizes. Be careful, because there is an enemy up there, and if you run into them, you lose control for Mikey/control gets zip from you right to the other team. All questions in Round 1 are worth 25 points, and the team with the most points/highest score at the end of the two rounds will go inside a video game/be going to the Video Zone to face/battle today's game wizard." - Phil Moore (at the start of Round 1) "Hey Andrea, where's Mikey/The Mikester heading today?" - Phil Moore "In round one/two, Mikey will be in (insert location). But look/watch out, because (insert villain) might (insert specific action) Mikey. Get past the goal and that will earn you 50/100 points! Back to you, Phil!" - Andrea "Welcome back to Nick Arcade! Now joining me here this time is (insert name) of the yellow team and (insert name) of the red team, and now it's their turn to play (insert game)! Now, remember, (insert a quick review of how to play the game). And the player with the highest score at the end of 30 seconds will get 50 (big) points and control of Mikey for the start of round 2! Hands on your controllers! Ready, set, go!" - Phil Moore before starting the second face-off "Red/Yellow Team pulled off! Way to go! Let's go play some Arcade! (singing various quotes to the Nick Arcade theme song)." - Phil Moore (when someone from either team wins the Face-Off) "It's a tie! Let's go break the tie in the Arcade! (singing various quotes to the Nick Arcade theme song)." - Phil Moore (when the Face-Off ended in a tie) "Don't forget the four P's are still up there: Points, Puzzles, Pop Quizzes, and Prizes. Video Challenges, and of course, the Enemy can snag control away, so be careful. All questions in Round 2 are worth 50 points, and the team with the most points/highest score at the end of this round will be inside a video game/going to the Video Zone to face/battle today's game wizard." - Phil Moore (at the start of Round 2) "Red/yellow team, you (now) have control. Which way would you like to move Mikey/The Mikester?" - Phil Moore "Left/Right/Up/Down!" - Contestant "Mikey's going/moving left/right/up/down!" - Phil Moore "Mikey's at the edge. He can't move/go there." - Phil Moore (If Mikey is at the edge) "(insert Video Puzzle). This is (another) one of our Video Puzzles." - Phil Moore (when a Video Puzzle is on the screen) "Pop (goes the) Quiz. (popping noise with mouth, on occassion) Hands on your buzzers/controllers, this is for control of Mikey." - Phil Moore (when Pop Quiz is on the screen) "Remember, Mikey is at (insert adventure)." - Phil Moore (whenever Mikey is at a specific adventure before either Pop Quiz or the Goal question is asked) "Oooooohhhh, (insert villain) got Mikey. So, I'm afraid that you've lost control of Mikey. Sorry, guys. (insert other team), we move over to you." - Phil Moore "A prize! Andrea, tell them what they've won!" - Phil Moore (if the team lands on a prize space) "A POINT SQUARE!" - Phil Moore (if the team lands on a points space) "(Bomb explodes) The Time Bomb means Mikey landed on a square that's already revealed. You don't get any points. But to stay in control of Mikey/the Mikester, you need to spell the word/alternating teams to spell the word in 10 seconds. Otherwise, (insert opposing team) has control (of Mikey/the Mikester)." - Phil Moore (When Mikey moved to the Time Bomb square that's already revealed) "VIDEO CHALLEEEEEEEEEENGE!/It's the big VC (Video Challenge)! Come on down/over here, red/yellow team! (singing various quotes to the Nick Arcade theme)"- Phil Moore (when Video Challenge is on the screen) START OF SPIEL: "We're in/at the Video Challenge, where you get to add more points to your score and maintain control of Mikey. Who's gonna be playing? (insert team member). Okay, (insert other team member), hang on to the board. (insert team member), you get to choose from (insert five video game titles of the day). Which one would you like to play? (insert video game title). Okay, in this game, you have to beat/defeat the Wizard's Challenge, and today on (insert video game title), the Wizard's Challenge is set at (insert task/goal) in (insert Level/Stage/Course). You have to meet or beat that in 30 seconds." - Phil Moore (about Video Challenge in Season 1) "We're in/at the Video Challenge, where you get to add more points to your score and maintain control of Mikey. Who's gonna be playing? (insert team member). Okay, (insert other team member), hang on to the board. (insert team member), you get to choose from (insert five video game titles of the day). Which one would you like to play? (insert video game title). Okay, (insert video game title description). This game has (insert number of Stages, Courses and Levels), and today on (insert video game title), our Expert's Challenge is set at (insert task/goal) in (insert Level/Stage/Course). You have to meet or beat that in 30 seconds." - Phil Moore (about Video Challenge in Season 2) "(insert game) has already been played." - Phil Moore (if the VC game was already played earlier in the game) REST OF SPIEL: "Now, (insert other team member), you have (insert score), and your opponents have (insert score). Of your (insert score), I want you to write down how many you're willing to wager on (insert team member)/your partner meeting or beating the/our Wizard's/Expert's Challenge in 30 seconds. You have three seconds to write it, starting now... (music tune plays while Phil singing various quotes)." - Phil Moore (about Video Challenge wager) "Now, (insert other team member), you have (insert score less than a maximum value of each round points in Round 1, 50 points in Round 2) and your opponents have (insert score), so we're gonna give you up to 25/50 points to wager whether or not you think (insert team member)/your partner meeting or beating the/our Wizard's/Expert's Challenge in 30 seconds. You have three seconds to write it between '0' and '25/50', starting now... (music tune plays while Phil singing various quotes)." - Phil Moore (about Video Challenge wager if the team has less than a maximum value of each round points in Round 1, 50 points in Round 2) "Alright, (insert other team member), keep it hidden/a secret. Turn around, (Insert team member) (Hands on your controller). Ready, Set, Go!" - Phil Moore (to complete the video game task in 30 seconds during Video Challenge) "(Alright,) She's/He's done it/You did it! Let's see how many points you wagered, (insert wager). Head back here, we're gonna add it to your score! (singing various quotes to the Nick Arcade theme song)" - Phil Moore (when the team completes Video Challenge task) "Oh, out of time/time's up! (Nice try!) Let's see how many points you wagered, (insert wager). Head back here, we're gonna adjust it to your score. (singing various quotes to the Nick Arcade theme song)" - Phil Moore (when the team failed to complete the Video Challenge task) "Hold it right there, bean brain!" - Game Over, the town bully "Walk the plank, ye scalliwag!" - Blackboard the Pirate "Alakazam! (evil laugh)" - Djinni "Dance, partner!" - Silly the kid "Mikey is heading for... the GOAL!" - Phil Moore (when the controlling team moved Mikey to the Goal) "(insert controlling team), you have Mikey at the Goal. (insert opposing team), I'll give you a list of categories for which I will ask (insert controlling team) a question. The Goal categories for Round 1 are... (insert three categories). (insert opposing team), select/pick a category. (insert opposing team's category choice). Now, (insert controlling team), this question is just for you. The correct answer to this question will get you 50 points and the Goal for Round 1. If you get it wrong/miss it, (insert opposing team) will get the Goal, and 25 points by default. (insert controlling team), this question is about (insert category). The question is, (insert question)? You have five seconds to think about it. (music tune plays while Phil singing various quotes)" - Phil Moore (about the Goal question after the controlling team reached in Round 1) "(insert controlling team), you have Mikey at the Goal. (insert opposing team), I'll give you a list of categories for which I will ask (insert controlling team) a question. The Goal categories for Round 2 are... (insert three categories). (insert opposing team), select/pick a category. (insert opposing team's category choice). Now, (insert controlling team), this question is just for you. The correct answer to this question will get you 100 points and the Goal for Round 2 (and will give us the game). If you get it wrong/miss it, (insert opposing team) will get the Goal, and 50 points (and will give us the game) by default. (insert controlling team), this question is about (insert category). The question is, (insert question)? You have five seconds to think about it. (music tune plays while Phil singing various quotes)" - Phil Moore (about the Goal question after the controlling team reached in Round 2) "That sound means we're out of time/in sudden death, so I'm gonna move/zip Mikey straight to the goal. The correct answer to this question will get you 50 points and the goal for round one. This question is about (insert category). The question is, (insert question)?"- Phil Moore when Mikey has to be moved to the goal for round one "That sound means we're out of time/in sudden death, so I'm gonna move/zip Mikey straight to the goal. The correct answer to this question will get you 100 points and the goal for round two (and will give us the game). This question is about (insert category). The question is, (insert question)?" - Phil Moore when Mikey has moved to the goal in round two "You got the goal!" - Phil Moore (when someone answers a question correctly in the goal) "Let's take a look and see where everything is up on the board... POW! There it is." - Phil Moore (when all the hidden screens are revealed at the end of both rounds) "You're going to face today's game wizard in the video zone/bonus round!" - Phil Moore (when a team wins the game) "You came so close/played a great/have come within one question, but thanks for playing, and here's Andrea to tell you what you'll get!" - Phil Moore (when a team loses the game) "Phil, each of our runners-up will receive (insert two consolation prizes). Okay, Phil?" - Andrea Lively on the parting gifts plug Video Zone "Welcome back, I'm here with (insert winning team), who'll go inside the video game to face today's game wizard. Now, you'll have 1:00 to get through all 3 levels. After the first 2, if there's any/with the time left, you'll both take on (insert game wizard) in the Wizard Level. For each item you'll pick up, you'll get $50, and for each level you get pass, you'll win an awesome/a great prize. Now, here's your challenge!" - Phil Moore about the rules of the Video Zone "For level 1, player 1 will (insert explanation), if you (insert accomplishment), here's Andrea to tell you what you'll get/win!" - Phil Moore when explaining level 1 of the day's video zone game "(Thanks, Andrea.) Now, in level 2, player 2 will (insert explanation). (insert accomplishment), and here's Andrea to tell you what you'll get/win!" - Phil Moore when explaining level 2 of the day's video zone game "Now, with the time left, you'll both take on (insert game wizard) in the Wizard Level. Catch 3 floating orbs while avoiding lightning/energy blasting/fireballs and creatures. Touch the spinning hourglass and you'll freeze everything for 5 seconds. Beat (insert game wizard) by catching all 3 orbs and you will win today's grand prize! (Andrea? What is it/that/the grand prize?)" - Phil Moore on the Wizard Level "PAM/POW! PAM/POW! Through that door, and get (insert wizard)!" - Phil Moore (when the challenge is about to begin) "Remember, (insert name) needs to (insert task). Okay, he/she's in position. Ready, set, go!" - Phil Moore (before the Video Zone round starts) "Alright, he/she got it! Go, next level, go!" - Phil Moore (when the first level was completed) "You gotta hit the start button." - Phil Moore (to remind the players in the video zone to touch the start button before playing) "Ohhh, the (villain/obstacle) took his/her power away. Go back and hit start." - Phil Moore (if the contestant loses power) "Down to (insert time remaining)." - Phil Moore "Whoooooooo! They did it! They got everything! (insert prize summary)." - Phil Moore (when a team wins the bonus round) "Ooooh, I'm sorry, time's up/time has ticked out/the red/yellow lost all their lives and the game is over. You know, that's okay, they had a great game and we had a great time with them!" - Phil Moore (when a team loses in the bonus round) "Here they come, come on out!" - Phil Moore (after bonus round when players come out of the video zone) Taglines "We have got to go! We hope you had a good/great time watching! See ya next time on Nick Arcade! BYYYEEE!" - Phil Moore "Nick Arcade is taped before a live studio audience at Nickelodeon Studios at Universal Studios, Orlando Florida!" - Andrea Lively Category:Nick Arcade Category:Quotes & Catchphrases